This invention relates generally to a structural member that encompasses a cover or a shroud for a vent. More particularly, this invention relates to a vent cover assembly that provides an additional cover or shroud for intake and/or outake vents that already include a vent cap.
Exterior intake and/or exhaust vents are generally known for use in buildings and other such structures. Such vents can be used for a broad variety of venting purposes, for example, to vent fireplaces, furnaces, water heaters, boilers, dryers, exhaust fans, and a broad variety of other such appliances and devices. Some such vents are primarily exhaust vents, others are primarily intake vents, and still others include structure that allows them to function as both intake and exhaust vents.
For example, chimneyless gas fireplaces often include intake/exhaust venting units that are mounted on the outside of an exterior wall for providing a through-the-wall connection to a double walled collinear ducting of the gas fireplace. The double walled collinear ducting includes an inner duct that serves as an outake port for exhaust fumes, and an outer duct that serves as an intake port for providing ambient combustion air. The venting units generally include an inner and an outer duct. Further, the double walled ducting is connected to a series of bases that have deflectors and heat shields. The venting unit has a series of venting apertures with a vent cap attached thereto. The vent cap is utilized to cover both the air intake and the combustion product exhaust.
Regardless of the specific structure or use of the vent, most venting systems generally include a functional vent cap that covers the intake and exhaust portions of the vent. However, many of the existing vent caps are not aesthetically pleasing, may get hot due to high temperature exhaust gases, and are exposed to the ambient atmosphere and therefore may be damaged.
One aspect of the present invention is a vent assembly having a vent structure defining at least one vent aperture. The vent assembly includes a vent cap covering the vent aperture or apertures and a vent cover assembly extending around the vent cap and the vent.
Another aspect of the present invention is a vent cover assembly for use with a vent including a vent cap that covers the vent. The vent cover assembly includes a protective structural member extending around the vent cap. The protective structural member allows for proper air flow into and out of the vent cap.
A further aspect of the present invention is a vent cover assembly that has an attachment base and a plurality of semi-cylindrical members connected to the attachment base.
Another aspect of the present invention is a vent cover assembly that has an attachment base being positioned over a vent cap. A first semi-cylindrical member is connected to the attachment base, and a second semi-cylindrical member is connected to the attachment base. The second semi-cylindrical member has a lesser diameter than the first semi-cylindrical member and is positioned below the first semi-cylindrical member and is connected to the attachment base. A third semi-cylindrical member is connected to the attachment base and has a lesser diameter than the second semi-cylindrical member. The third semi-cylindrical member is positioned below the second semi-cylindrical member and is connected to the attachment base. A top screen is positioned within the upper edge of the first semi-cylindrical member and is connected to the first semi-cylindrical member. A bottom screen is positioned within the lower edge of the third semi-cylindrical member and is connected to the third semi-cylindrical member. Further, an opening is located within the top screen.